Escape
by Allychik6
Summary: Whaaaa! Syaoran is bored...WITH SAKURA! WHAAAA... Wait...Sakura is CHECKING OUT OTHER GUYS! What's wrong with this picture!
1. chapter 1

**I've decided, so many fics make Sakura and Syaoran the happy perfect couple. And no offense to those fics but I was looking for something a little different when I wrote this. Thus...they're the not so happy couple....But I guess you already figured that out didn't you...Anyway...**

**Escape**

**Chapter 1**

Syaoran looked over at the brown haired, green eyed beauty beside him as she slept something he hadn't done in at least a year. He used to love watching Sakura sleep, the way she would give secret little half smiles, sigh contentedly, and curl up next to him. The way her hair would lay on the pillow and she would wrap her hand in its fluffy softness captivated him. But some where along the way Syaoran had lost the magic. What happened to it?

When did he stop feeling as if every moment spent with her was a treasure? Syaoran sat up and ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, and remembered. Forever Sakura was the only thing he thought about. In fourth grade she had confused him with her never ending kindness. But in fifth grade that same trait had delighted him. Then, when he left not a day passed when he didn't think of her, wonder about who she might have charmed that day, worry over who might have charmed her. Syaoran lived for the rare occasion to actually talk to her, even if he did have to do it over the phone with about a billion of his family members listening in. Upon returning, he found her exactly the same, utterly intoxicating. Even for the first few years since then, Sakura still managed to captivate him.

Looking around the room, Syaoran couldn't recall any of that desire to see her. So many hours of time with her and he couldn't pull up the excitement to even kiss her cheek. So much had changed in the last year. They moved in together, Tomoyo and Eriol got married, Sakura landed a major account. But all of that had not really changed anything for him. Not even Sakura moving in, she spent most of her free time there before the big move that it didn't affect much.

Pulling on a pair of pants, Syaoran tottered into the Kitchen, flipped the lights on, and grabbed some bread and peanut butter. Scarfing down the messy concoction (He cold hardly call it a sandwich, that implied more then two ingredients), he started scanning through yesterday's edition of the paper. In a desperate attempt to fall asleep, he read the personal columns. In Syaoran's opinion, the paper couldn't print a more pointless section. The things people looked for!

He sat down on one of the four stools at the breakfast bar and prepared for utter boredom.

But one ad caught his attention by it's sheer bizarreness: "If you like Pina Coladas, And getting caught in the rain, If you're not into yoga, If you have half a brain, If you like making love a midnight, In the dunes on the Cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape."

Leaning back, Syaoran smiled. "Now that's a girl who knows how to have fun." He said to himself, grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the ad out.

Sakura stood before a huge building and took a deep breath. For only having graduated from collage two years ago, she had certainly done well for herself. During her first year at Artist Advertising she pulled in a major client and the owner of the whole company had taken her under his wing. Now she was one of the top executives and the envy of every young, aspiring business person.

Tomoyo had also done well for herself, having graduated early with a degree in fashion design. In less then a year, she put out her first line of clothing and almost every teenage girl had something from that line in her closet. But recently she had decided to change advertising companies. And Sakura had made a very lovely offer. Tomoyo had a meeting with the top executives to discuss possible slogans and commercials.

For that reason, Tomoyo stood in the foyer and witnessed the first act that undermined her belief in her perfect couple.

When Sakura wandered in, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, having entered the building over 2000 times before. And immediately she ran into the newest intern. He happened to be carrying a very large stack of papers and posters. They both flew in different directions and managed to cover the floor in a stream of papers.

Used to such occurrences, Sakura recovered first and extended a helping hand. "I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"Oh, that's alright." He grabbed her hand and stood up. "Are you another intern?"

Obviously a new intern, Tomoyo thought as she noticed his interest in her _taken_ friend.

Carefully inspecting him, Sakura noticed his kind grey eyes, perfectly chiseled features, dark hair, and strong arms. He could pass for both Prince Charming and Knight in Shinning Armor. "Actually no, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She flipped her hair over one shoulder casually.

"Holy Shit! You're the boss! My first day here and I've already knocked down the boss!" He panicked. "Please don't fire me! I'll make up for this!" And he immediately tried to pick up the papers, but fell down again and caused a bigger mess.

A snort of laughter erupted from Sakura, breaking the dam. Soon she could stand straight in her giggle wracked body. "Don't!" she waved her hand and recovered enough to speak. "Please don't, I ran into you/" The laughing twinkle never left her eyes. "Let me take you for a cup of coffee later; as payment for causing you so much trouble."

He nodded a little bewildered. But Tomoyo noticed it quickly disappeared and excitement clamored for control of his facial features, and she could understand why. Not many people got to meet a prodigy and a beautiful one at that.

"Good, then I'll meet you down here at ten, in two hours." Sakura skipped happily up to her office, blissfully unaware of the intern's shocked expression.

Oh, Tomoyo could understand his every action. But Sakura baffled her. Why would she ask him for coffee?

Rows and rows of numbers stared at Syaoran as he looked at the books. They all seemed to blur together to form a very large zero. Or was it a nine? He flipped the book upside down to better inspect the numbers. From this view they looked like fives.

Only three years as a tax accountant and he already felt bored with this too. It was the same every day, the same desk, same e-mails, same stupid puns tossed around the room, even the same numbers. The job didn't even pay well.

His eyes glazed over which caused the paper to look white while he considered his dependability. Then, considering his boredom he balked at the dependability.

Picking up his calculator, he thought about trying to work and then decided he needed a cup of coffee. After spending fifteen minuets in search of crème and successfully avoiding his boss, Syaoran once again sat down at his desk. He glanced at the various files on one corner of his desk and the tax law books next to them.

Quickly he switched on his computer and read the clock. "Only seven and a half hours to go." He whispered and opted to surface the net for updated tax laws.

Not paying any attention to his fingers, they did something very odd. When he looked at the number of sites found, there were seven thousand, four hundred and eight-nine. Last time he searched the net, just two days ago, there were only two thousand or so.

Checking the words he searched for, Syaoran read Clow Reed.

Why on earth, would there be seven thousand, four hundred, and eight-nine entries for Clow Reed. Syaoran decided to read them, one by one. Surely that would take a good part of his day.

"Eriol, have you noticed anything odd between Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol flipped a page in the newspaper. "Nope, dear. Have you ever bothered to read the personal ads? Some of them are quite amusing, for example there's this girl—"

"You mean you haven't noticed it? Eriol, there is something most definitely wrong between those two!" She began her rant and Eriol settled down. "Sakura ran into this intern the other day and asked him out for coffee. She asked him for a date! It can't get any more obvious that they're having problems! We have to do something!"

He flipped another page and grunted something non-committal. "Sure dear."

Tomoyo snatched the paper from his hand. "Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Sometimes, Tomoyo, people go out for coffee with other people as friends. It doesn't mean she's having problems with Syaoran."

"You don't get it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You didn't see the way she looked at this guy. It was like she _wanted_ him!" She insisted in a horrified tone.

Exasperated, Eriol pushed his wife into the nearest chair. "Listen Tomoyo, even if Sakura wanted this intern, it's not our business. She and Syaoran have to handle their relationship; we can't get involved."

"But Eriol! What if they break up? What if—"

"Tomoyo! Sometimes people just fall out of love. It's cruel to try and make them stay together."

But Tomoyo wasn't listening to a word he said. Her thoughts dwelled only on the possibility that her favorite couple just might not remain that way.

**I'm taking a poll, how many of you agreed with Tomoyo and how many of you think Eriol has a point. Oh! and then how many of you think Sakura and Syaoran will just work it out themselves?????? Tell me!!!**


	2. chapter 2

**Okay, I have to admit...that Characters aren't mine and the plot line isn't really mine either. I was listening to the radio and I heard this lovely song that gave me the idea. The song was written by Rupert Holmes (I think) but as of right now I'm not going to tell you any more. I don't want to ruin the story line!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

When Sakura woke the next morning and looked over at Syaoran, she had to smile. He always slept in a sort of half circle as if he wanted to protect something even in his sleep. It looked so cute, his brown hair curling just so across his forehead and hand resting casually over her side. She felt so safe wrapped in those arms.

And with that thought, Sakura rose from the 'safe' cocoon without disturbing her—boyfriend? He always slept at least an hour later then she.

Pulling on a cute navy blue skirt and white turtleneck, she thought about that title. Boyfriend. It implied so many things, security, love, dependability, someone to cry on, a person to listen to the horrible things and make them better. So many girls loved using that term, delighted in the connection that went with it. Sakura pulled back her hair in a pony tail and put her shoes on. But those girls had limited dreams and pathetic hopes. Once that term is put into use so many privileges were lost. It had been nearly a year since Sakura had introduced Syaoran using that word. In fact she hardly ever thought of him as a boyfriend. Even stranger, she rarely thought of him.

Sakura let out a little giggle. In all her life she could never really leave Syaoran, so ingrained in her was he.

Speaking of ingrained, Sakura walked into the kitchen and automatically reached into the second draw on the left, pulled out the smallest spoon, and paced over to the coffee pot. She cocked her head and looked at the pot as it bubbled and churned, almost done. Just like every other morning, she pulled down the carnation creamer, put two little spoonfuls of it into an empty cup, and waited.

Talk about routine. While the coffee finished brewing, she thought about just skipping down to the nearest Starbucks and grabbing a cappuccino. She'd never done that before, but it sounded like such a good idea and for several minutes Sakura could almost taste her fantasy.

Shaking her head, she poured the coffee in the cup and stirred it twice with the little spoon. Sipping from the mug, Sakura giggled softly with one last thought about the cappuccino. Maybe some other day.

Syaoran did indeed wake an hour later and he too went through the morning routine without thought. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green polo shirt for casual Friday, he ambled down to the bus stop.

Ah, the bus station, the only good way to travel in a real city. With so many people congesting the roads, only the subway and bus remained reliable. Besides all those ugly, over-priced cars spent more time polluting the air then moving. Syaoran preferred good old reliable public transportation. At least, that was the argument that Syaoran used when confronted by Eriol who loved his car second only to his wife.

Preferring to stand rather than sit on the cold stone bench, Syaoran watched the number two bus go rumbling past. For some reason it always came before the number seven bus, the one he wanted. Two other men joined him during the wait.

"Best damn architect out there, but has he ever heard of matching his ties?"

"Or wearing them in the right season. Valentine's Day isn't for another month and yesterday he had a bunch of chubby cupids."

"And that's not the worst part. I know for a fact they're real ties, not any stupid clip on's!"

"Maybe he wears them for his wife. A guy'll do crazy things for his wife."

"You forget, I work with Crazy Joe and I know he's not married."

"But who in their right mind would wear such a thing?"

The bus pulled up.

"Crazy Joe." The first guy said as he boarded.

Syaoran climbed in last of all the passengers, also contemplating Crazy Joe. Joe didn't get on for another tow stops and so Syaoran had plenty of time to think. When Joe first started ridding about six months ago, Syaoran had thought him the biggest (for lack of a better word) geek ever. But then it started to dawn on him, that maybe Joe wore those ties as a way to do something different every day, a way to escape the monotony of the ordinary.

So while the others mocked and jeered him behind hands and in whispered voices Syaoran silently idolized the man. Crazy Joe had the gall to do something spontaneous. How many people could say they went out of their way every day to break up the sameness? Certainly not Syaoran.

When Crazy Joe got on, two stops later, Syaoran smiled at the man's shinny red tie with two toucans and three pineapples on it. That smile disappeared as soon as he realized the only empty seat was next to him. Of course, Crazy Joe made a bee line for that seat. And he was notorious for his bus seat chats.

"Ate at Joe's Crab Shack this morning and man will that stuff not settle right in the stomach. But the crab sausage is absolutely to die for. You ever eaten there?"

Syaoran shook his head, never had and never had intentions on it either.

"Well, you're missing out man. You can get a full fish breakfast, salmon pancakes, crab sausage, briskets and clam gravy. Good stuff. Course, that's probably why I'm not on the lean side. Eat there every morning you know. But you don't look like you eat too much." Crazy Joe poked him in the ribs. "No sir, not a once of fat on you."

Syaoran took pride in the fact that he worked out three times a week and weighed just over two hundred. No way would he spoil that figure for a fattening, nasty sounding meal.

Did he sound like Sakura?

* * *

Friday night, the best time of the work week in Syaoran's opinion. And spending that time in a new club sounded just as good. Of course Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and a few other choice friends would join him as well. And that unfortunately meant good behavior all night for Syaoran. 

He and Sakura sat on opposite sides of a table near the door, each sipping a merlot. Around them the rap music careened in deafening tones, but neither paid any mind to it. Syaoran was currently watching a luscious red head and her friends out on the dance floor. Sakura looked at everything without actually seeing any of it. Her mind remained locked on some unknown topic and refused to budge for the slightest thing.

After a few minutes she rose and whispered in Syaoran's ear "I see Tomoyo by the door. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time!" He called after her.

Once she disappeared around the corner, Syaoran rose and decided to ask the red head for a dance. Draining his glass with a smile, he strolled out onto the floor. Perhaps he could get away with something tonight.

Sakura had much the same idea, a distraction from the world around her, but not the same luck. On the way over to her chosen diversion, Tomoyo did in fact waylay her. So close to the bar that Sakura could practically smell it, but not close enough.

"Hey, Tomoyo!" She said, deciding to be happy. "Where's Eriol?"

"Getting some drinks. And Syaoran?"

But Sakura's words were lost as a new song started and Tomoyo didn't get a chance to ask again. Eriol appeared at her side and pushed a strawberry daiquiri into her hand first.

Sakura sighed inaudibly at the sight of the drink. Perhaps tonight wasn't the night to get a little drunk after all. "So Eriol, how're the kids?"

"Well, we just started a unit in myths and fairytales and their really getting into it. Of course, third graders are a lot more fun then freshmen."

"Aren't you glad I suggested it?" Tomoyo playfully punched him. "Besides, now I don't have to put up with him threatening horrible things on disobedient students. The third graders actually think he'll follow through with the threats where as the freshmen would laugh in his face and continue on."

"Ah yes," Eriol sighed blissfully looking off into the distance. "Now if only I could have one of my own creation." He began to inspect Tomoyo as if he hadn't looked at her before. "You look like a worthy assistant in this scheme. Perhaps we could go locate the janitors closet?"

"Eriol!" Tomoyo sounded slightly horrified but looked absolutely willing to help.

"Excuse me Sakura, I'm taking my wife to a more quiet place." Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and began leading her away.

"I'm sure it won't remain that way for long!" Sakura called after them before once again perusing the bar.

Syaoran sauntered over before she could actually move her feet. "So, have a nice chat with Tomoyo? I was hoping to catch a moment with Eriol."

"You just missed him." Sakura smiled. "He and Tomoyo just left to go reminisce over high school."

"I wonder where they'll find a janitors closet." Syaoran stifled a laugh.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. Eriol always could find a way to surprise everyone, even if they were suspecting. So she didn't find it hard to still see the romance between Tomoyo and him. But with the happy couple gone and the topic talked out, it left Syaoran and Sakura with a rather boring moment.

Nearly an hour later, Tomoyo watched Syaoran approached a startling red-head and lead her out onto the dance floor. She stared in utter confusion because Sakura also saw him, but did nothing. And it wasn't some casual little dance either. The whole situation baffled Tomoyo and caused her stomach to spin horribly. How could Sakura stand such a sight?

The longer she watched, the more frustrated Tomoyo became. After all, she wouldn't let another woman touch Eriol, let alone dance with him. Only one logical reason for Sakura and Syaoran' odd behavior registered with Tomoyo. They must have fallen out of love! And try as she might, Tomoyo could see not trace of passion between them.

That left only one option for her. "I'll make them fall back in love with each other!" She vowed.

Tomoyo sat at her desk late into the night, consulting books and thinking through plots. It had to be the perfect plan, one that could be executed flawlessly. Eriol had taught her a few things about scheming during their relationship. Although she couldn't plan one like him, Tomoyo did have a mean streak.

Tossing aside a romance novel for its redundancy, Tomoyo paced the study. She needed something original. Sakura would see right through a cliché and Syaoran would consider it a gift from someone else. If this had been a cartoon, Tomoyo would have paced a lovely moat in the floor by now.

And then she had an idea. Syaoran wasn't creative enough to come up with an original idea and so he would probably use the biggest cliché ever and Sakura would send him something romantic and probably written. That meant two things, roses and a love poem.

With that settled on, Tomoyo felt ready to retire. Unbeknownst to her, Eriol saw the wicked smile on her face as she climbed into bed. Something in that smile scared him and Eriol desperately hoped she wasn't planning anything for him. And he feared for the poor soul she had decided to turn her attention upon.

The usual Monday morning blues hit Sakura as she opened the door to her office. Sure, she loved her job and the people she worked with, but Monday just had a way of depressing even the happiest of people. After opening the door, she quickly shut it again without entering. The sight that office sent shivers down her spine.

When she dared to open it again, Sakura found herself almost knocked out by the smell of roses. Every surface and most of the floor had been covered with dozens and dozens of red roses. Over come by curiosity, Sakura began a search for a card.

Tomoyo knocked on her office door. "Oh my goodness, Sakura, who sent you all these roses?"

The cheeriness in Tomoyo's voice sent an odd tingling through Sakura's, even stranger then seeing all the roses. "I don't know. I haven't found a card yet." She continued rooting through the flowers, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of her head.

"Here it is!" Tomoyo called, delicately plucking the small square from its place by the door. "Awww, that's so sweet!" she squealed. "It says, from Your True Love. That's so cute!"

Sakura quickly snatched the card from Tomoyo's hand and quickly scanned the contents, all four words. Who could that mean? Certainly not Syaoran. He would never use the "L" word and he knew how cliché she thought it. Besides, it just didn't sound like his style. Perhaps...

A secret little smile curved upon Sakura's face and that happy little glow appeared on her cheeks. Tomoyo could just see her plot taking shape. It would work.

Meanwhile, Syaoran sat before his desk cursing the horror known as Monday. Along with Mondays he decided to curse his boss, co- workers, and that damn awful coffee machine that everyone else loved. God did he hate his work. The only thing he did like about it was that someone almost always had a paper he could borrow.

"Hey, Yamazaki, can I see your paper?"

"Sure, but I need the financial section right now."

"That's all right." Syaoran took the paper and opened it to the personal ads, not even bothering to hide it.

Right there in the middle of the page, he spotted His Ad and quickly scanned the words. At least if she was still running it that meant no one suitable had responded. He let out his breath and gave the paper back. Syaoran had another day to admire his adventurous crush.

Switching on his computer, the stupid machine announced to him and the rest of the world that he had mail. "Probably work updates." He muttered.

But mixed in with all of that crap he saw an e-mail from Sakura. Curious as to why she would send him an e-mail he quickly skimmed the contents.

Your words soothe me

My hurts dry up

A smile and a giggle peep out

With a brightened mood, I laugh

My hurts and tears dry up

Questions of my purpose disappear

With a brightened mood, I laugh

You have changed my day

Questions of my purpose disappear

While happiness to live consumes

You have changed my day

Now everything is different

While happiness to live consumes

You have changed my day

Now everything is different

A smile and a giggle peep out

I love you, Sakura

The poem sounded oddly familiar. But Sakura had certainly never written it; she hated sappy love poems. Besides, she would never send something unoriginal and she had not written it. So who had sent it? And why did they sign it with Sakura's name? But a better question, did he really care?

* * *

"It's for work Tomoyo. It's not a date!" Sakura yelled through the door. "Why did you come here today anyway?" 

"It doesn't matter. The point is you have a dinner _date _with a _male_ co-worker tonight. What would Syaoran say? I highly doubt he would approve."

"Why on earth did I give Tomoyo a house key? Sakura moaned as she did every time Tomoyo popped over unannounced.

"What would I say about what?" Syaoran asked, having just entered the apartment and caught the last words of Tomoyo's argument.

Sakura stepped out of the bedroom on a short green skirt, white tank top, and green swayed jacket. "I have a meeting with a co-worker tonight for dinner."

"A male co-worker." Tomoyo added.

"Okay then," Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm on my own for dinner. Have fun, be productive."

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered while glaring at Tomoyo. "I'm on my way then. Bye."And she stepped outside.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, flabbergasted. "Umm, Sakura asked me to bring some books over for her. I'll just leave them here." She said hesitantly before also leaving.

"Since when has she needed an excuse to come here?" Syaoran shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "At least she's gone now." A whole evening just to himself lay ahead and he knew just what to do with it.

Popping a TV dinner in the microwave, Syaoran skipped over to his laptop, accidentally knocking the pile of books Tomoyo had brought over.

Sighing he began to straighten them up. "The Idiots Guide to Sex? Love Poems?" He continued to look through them. "Why on Earth would Sakura want these?"

The microwave beeped in the background but Syaoran sat on the floor and contemplated the books. Wait a minute, Tomoyo brought them over. And then it clicked. The e-mail. Tomoyo knew Sakura's e-mail address and password, she wrote the poem a couple of months ago for Eriol for their anniversary, and she brought the books by.

"Well, isn't she just a little nosy." He mumbled. Obviously Tomoyo thought something was wrong between him and Sakura and she wanted to fix it. "That's just great."

Grabbing the TV dinner, Syaoran sat in front of his laptop determined not to think about Tomoyo or Sakura. Taking a bite of the rice he started to type an e-mail of his own.

"Yes I like Pina Coladas, And getting caught in the rain, I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne, I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, And cut through all this red tape, At a bar called O'Malley's, Where we'll plan out escape."

Pressing the send button, another message popped up on the screen. "It may take up to twenty-four hours for this message to be received and another twenty-four hours to be printed in the paper. Thank you for your patience."

Now all he had to do was wait.

**OH NO! They've caught onto Tomoyo's PLAN!!!!!! What will happen now? Tomoyo may have just gotten in over her head. Will anyone bail her out? And what about that Ad Syaoran keeps obsessing over? Will he met the girl? What do you think?**


	3. chapter 3

**Does anyone like absolutely hate me right now? What if I promised that it gets better? Don't believe me? Well, just listen for the song Escape on a radio station that plays the eighties! I promise you'll know.**

**Chapter 3**

After coming home from a meeting several days later, Sakura crashed on the couch. The dinner meeting started at seven and didn't end for four hours. The work they ere supposed to do never got done and Gerry, her co-worker from America, couldn't stop hitting on her.

But her exhaustion didn't bring a peaceful sleep. Sakura had a nightmare. In this dream she kept reaching out to grab something, a thing she desire greatly. But no matter how she tried to catch it or chased after it, the object continued to dance just out of reach. And worst of all, Sakura couldn't even see what she chased after.

Near three in the morning, she woke, sweaty and unable to fall back asleep. Spur of the moment she decided to follow on of Syaoran's favorite activities to go to sleep. Sakura opted to read the paper.

* * *

Syaoran marched into the office the next day a small skip in his step. The odd smile on his face alerted his co-workers that something very strange had happened. Something very strange did indeed happen. SYAORAN found an article in the paper, an article that made him feel brave and bored, stirred and restrained. And answering that ad had erased the bonds and filled the void. For the first time in a year, Syaoran felt alive.

So when his co-workers backed away, just a little frightened of the odd gleam in his eye, Syaoran smiled just a little wider.

For the last six months he had avoided every reason to encounter his boss. And today he marched right up to the door and slammed it open.

To the utter surprise and horror of the other employees a steady stream of words flew from Syaoran's mouth.

"The coffee sucks, the work is boring, you're over bearing. And I Quit!" He screamed and slammed the door shut.

Astounding everyone, Syaoran brushed his hands together, looked around, and took a deep breath. "Damn that felt good." And Syaoran left.

* * *

A sigh escaped Sakura as she gathered her papers together. Another pointless, non-productive, taxing meeting. She gathered together the endless pages of notes and prepared to go over them again in the privacy of her office. Trying to relieve the stress, Sakura exhaled, pushing the air out as hard as she could.

"Sakura, Sakura, look at this!" Tomoyo ran into the room and shoved another paper in her hand. "It just came."

With another deep breath, Sakura read the paper. "Dearest beloved, we have reservations at Café Anticallies tonight at seven. But let us make this a truly romantic and pretend we know nothing of it. Love Syaoran." She threw the papers down and looked at Tomoyo, slightly exasperated with her gall. "I can't go."

"What do you mean, you can't go. This is possibly the most romantic thing I've ever imagined."

"Exactly, the most romantic thing _you've_ ever imagined. I really appreciate what you're trying to accomplish, but Syaoran and I have to sort out our own problems. And right now we don't need you to interfere."

"But Sakura—"

Sakura heard the hurt, she heard how much Tomoyo wanted them to remain together, and how much she cared. But Sakura just couldn't give it one more shot with Syaoran, not as their relationship was. "Sometimes, Tomoyo, people just fall out of love and you can't do anything to stop it."

"Have you talked to Syaoran?"

"He and I haven't discussed it, no."

* * *

That night, while Syaoran watched TV and Sakura went through her notes for the fifth time, the doorbell rang. It rang three times before Syaoran answered it. The couple that looked back at him did not exactly look encouraging.

"Hi?" The words left hesitantly.

"Hello." Tomoyo said in her business tone and pushed her way in. "We need to talk. Where's Sakura?" She dropped her coat on a chair. "Sakura! Sakura come out here. We have to talk."

Rubbing her forehead, Sakura fought off the migraine that had threatened all day. "Tomoyo didn't we finish this in the office?"

"No, it's just begun. You may be done fighting, but I'm not, now sit!"

Sakura sat on the love seat next to Syaoran, Eriol took the recliner, and Tomoyo stood before the love seat like a principal about to discipline two trouble makers. She observed the miserably group and smiled at Syaoran and Sakura together on the _love seat. _She might just resolve everything here, tonight.

"Now, the two of you are having problems and we are going to resolve them now. Sakura why don't you start by telling us how you feel."

"I've got a migraine." Sakura jumped up and made a dash for the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, sit down Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo pushed her back on the couch. "We're not leaving until the two of you prove to me that you love each other. Now let us begin the discussion. Perhaps you could start Syaoran?"

The room remained silent for some time as Tomoyo smiled pointedly. Syaoran quickly realized that she wouldn't leave without someone speaking first. So he opened his mouth.

But Sakura beat him to the punch. "No, Tomoyo I'll go. Tonight I feel frustrated. You see someone dear to me keeps pushing me in a direction I don't want to go in. Could you tell me how best to deal with this situation?"

"Thank you Sakura, but I believe that you need to sit down and explain the whole situation before we can resolve this little problem." Tomoyo smiled, happy that her intervention was working.

"Alright, Tomoyo my love life is none of your business and I would appreciate it if you would just back off!"

Tomoyo blinked a few times before responding. "This is an intervention, Sakura. I can't do that. Syaoran perhaps you could enlighten us as to the problem you and Sakura seem to have." Syaoran tried to blink away his inability to believe that this was actually happening. "Come now, don't be shy. We all want to hear what you have to say."

Eriol reached up and grabbed his wife. "Tomoyo, may I speak with you, in the kitchen, now!" She glared at him for interrupting this successful session, but stomped unhappily into the afore mentioned room. "Please don't mind Tomoyo. Ever since she's gotten pregnant she's been looking for a project. And for some reason she's latched onto you guys." He ran into the kitchen.

The sounds of yelling startled Sakura from her seat. "I—I forgot something at work."

Syaoran also stood up. "Me too. Let's go while they're still busy."

* * *

"Tomoyo I need to go." Sakura said into the phone. "No, I'm going shopping this morning." She rolled her eyes. "No I didn't tell Syaoran. Why?"

Tomoyo said something that sounded distinctly like 'shouldn't she tell him?'

"Look, I have to go now. My boss is calling me. Yes, Tomoyo, I will talk to Syaoran. Tonight Tomoyo. Okay Tomoyo. See you later." She hung up and sighed loudly. "Finally. I love the girl dearly, but sometimes..."

Sakura strolled out of her office and down the hall. "I'm going on my lunch break now!" she yelled to her boss and left the building.

Just down the street was the cutest little shop called Bella's Boutique, really expensive clothes and accessories. Luckily though Sakura had her own banking account, one she took out a year ago for just this sort of thing.

Stepping into the store, Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:20, good, she had plenty of time to do this and still eat. Pulling out her debit card and holding it in the air, Sakura smiled. "Can someone help me here?"

Half an hour later she wandered out with a brand new dress, shoes, handbag, and earrings. Spending money always did soothe her anger.

* * *

At noon, Syaoran reserved a table by the door in O'Malley's. Today was the day to meet his mystery lady. Sipping from a beer, he inspected every woman who stepped through the door for the next fifteen minutes.

When she strolled through Syaoran knew. He knew her smile, the curve of her face. He loved the way she walked with a little half sash in her step. He just knew she was the one.

And this lovely lady knew him, too, and she giggled. "Why hello Syaoran. Of all people, I didn't expect you to answer my ad."

"And I never expected you to start something like this, Sakura." And Syaoran laughed. "I never knew."

Sakura put her finger to his lips. "Shush, it's our song. Listen."

"And I said 'I never knew.' That you liked Pina Coladas, Getting caught in the rain, And the feel of the ocean, And the taste of champagne, If you'd like making love at midnight, In the dunes of the Cape, You're the lady I've looked for, Come with me and escape."

Across the bar, Eriol and Tomoyo watched as Sakura giggled again and Syaoran held her hand.

"Did you see..."

"Yes Tomoyo."

"But I didn't..."

"No Tomoyo. They lost contact with each other, became complacent. Without Windex, the shiny bits don't come through. Do you understand?"

"No."

"When you stop paying attention to the person you love, you stop being able to see the good stuff." Eriol watched as the confusion on Tomoyo's face just became more intense. "They did it themselves."

"Remind me never to interfere with them again. It's too confusing."

"Yes dear."

The End.

**Yea! A happy ending! Well, how many of you thought Syaoran was seeing another girl? Don't be afraid, raise your hands! Come on, who thought it was Meilin or someone else? How many of you wanted to kill me for messing with their relationship? Hehehehe, I'm so glad! Okay, this story is based on a song called Escape or otherwise known as the Pina Colada Song (I wonder why?) If you've never heard it, LISTEN TO THE EIGHTIES MORE!!!! I like the eighties. Anyway the song was written by Rupert Holmes (I think) so in the case of this story, I don't own the characters or the plot (boo hoo, oh well). The words written on the page though, they belong to me. Yes!**

**Oh, wait, I lied. I did not come up with the phrase Without Windex the shiny bits don't come through. My dear friend aeirol and I were walking through a museum and decided to make a list of themes for my ever so wonderful stories (or in the case of King of Poppies the best line...Oh Pretty...Don't touch that...Damn it!) and we decided that the most important line for this story ought to be humorous as well. Therefore aeirol promptly saw a preeeettttty glass sculpture and the saying was born. Thanks for reading and putting up with my horrible (or in my opinion wonderful) story line.**

**Please review!**


End file.
